


La Vie en Rose

by hops



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, Romance, Vacation, love is real and taakitz invented it, penthouse SUITE, rose petals and candles and some jazz music bullshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 17:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12869463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hops/pseuds/hops
Summary: On the first evening of a vacation to a faraway city, Kravitz has a surprise for his fiancé.





	La Vie en Rose

**Author's Note:**

> listen, i want this to be set in Fantasy Paris, but there's no such thing as France in Faerun so just pretend, ok? 
> 
> PLEASE GOD listen to [THIS](https://krebstars.tumblr.com/post/166807956714/midnightvintage-fromanotherroom-la-vie-en-rose) and then [THIS](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0feNVUwQA8U) for the Full Experience, the "from another room" version of this song sparked this whole entire thing. listen, i know it's annoying to click thru to things or listen to music while you read things but. think of the Atmosphere. 
> 
> i don't know what it is about taakitz but they give me nothing but the absolute sappiest romantic bullshit so, enjoy? i can't believe the reaper kravitz invented romance.

 

Taako wanders onto the balcony in the warmth of the night. The breeze wraps around him and the curtains drift lazily behind through the open double doors. He looks out over the glimmering golden lights of the city and lets out a contented sigh.

Kravitz had insisted on the finest for their trip. He did with most everything, especially in matters pertaining to his fiancé. They’d gotten the penthouse suite, complete with a modest kitchen, a velvet settee (which Taako had immediately draped himself over in a most dramatic manner, silk, pearls, and all), and a table by the balcony, just for two. The master bedroom had remained a mystery to the elf, as Kravitz had barred him from entering upon arrival, and they’d ventured immediately out to dinner. Taako’s purpose, wherever he traveled, had always really been to find the finest, and at times, strangest, local cuisine.

He smiles fondly and thinks of the meal they shared, trading forkfuls of rich pasta, sipping wine. It hadn’t been much different than eating at home, but there’s something magical about the city. An escape into some perfect world of glowing streetlights and cobblestone streets and the smell of a last batch of pastries that lingers into the evening.

Taako toys with his pearls. He hears jazz music, drifting muffled and soft through the door separating him from Kravitz. He wants to go knock again, but he knows better. Patience had been a virtue learned from loving the reaper himself.

As he turns to look back into the kitchen, he smells chocolate. A self-satisfied smile spreads over his lips. He turns from the iron railing of the balcony, leaving the pots of white and pink and red flowers behind him, and walks to peek into the oven. Four perfect chocolate croissants greet him in all their golden-brown glory. He pulls them out and sets them on the marble countertop.

The jazz music meanders with its bass thrumming playfully through the wall. A woman croons with vibrato. He’s heard this one before; it’s one of Kravitz’s favorites. He hums softly along.

He waits for the croissants to cool and pours two glasses of wine. After a few minutes, Kravitz exits the bedroom, closes the door behind him, and meets him with two hands open and waiting to be held. His hands are warm. Taako can’t help but smile.

“This smells magnificent, my love,” Kravitz says softly, lifting a warm croissant from the plate for a bite. He hesitates, then turns it towards Taako’s mouth. The elf smirks, then takes a bite. Kravitz thumbs the chocolatey crumbs from the corner of Taako’s mouth. Kravitz tries the pastry himself under Taako’s waiting gaze, and smiles. “Oh, they’re perfect. I’d better be careful, or you’re going to run off on me and join the ranks as a fine pastry chef, and then you’ll never come home...” Kravitz teases, looking up as if he may faint.

“Well, the view’s not so bad…” Taako says thoughtfully, a smile tugging at his lips. He leans up for a slow kiss that tastes of butter and chocolate and wine. “But who would knead the dough just right with their cold hands for me?”

Kravitz chuckles softly, lingering close. “Glad to know you keep me around only for my hands.”

“Well, they’re good for _so many things.”_

Kravitz blushes. His eyes follow Taako as he slinks away from his reach and picks up their wine glasses.

“So, when do I get to see this room of ours? ‘Cause one more glass of this stuff and I am headed for that bed, with or without you.”

Kravitz takes his glass into his hand and uses his other to brush a blonde ringlet behind Taako’s ear. “Well, I could take you now…”

“That doesn’t sound so bad.”

Kravitz just cocks a brow and takes Taako’s hand. The jazz music plays freely in the next room. It all feels a little bit like a dream.

Kravitz leans down to Taako’s ear as they stand before the door of the suite. “Close your eyes.”

 _“Kraaavvie…”_ Taako protests, but he closes his eyes anyway. He can _feel_ Kravitz’s smile in the air between them. He hears the door open, the music become clear, the warm whirl of air around them as they step into the room.

Kravitz traces two fingers along Taako’s jaw, then guides him by the chin to face him. He kisses him with tenderness. Taako smiles fondly against his lips.

“Open,” Kravitz murmurs.

Taako’s long lashes flutter and his eyes illuminate with the reflection of honeyed light in the room. Dozens of candles float buoyantly at various heights. The bed looks luxurious and soft, covered in a downy white comforter and a pile of pillows. A huge bouquet of roses sits in the vase on the vanity. Through the bathroom door, a clawfoot tub with a hot bubble bath drawn, red and pink rose petals in the water, some trailing across the floor to the bed, and pooling on the carpet at their feet.

The song plays on. Taako’s eyes well with tears as butterflies rock his stomach.

“Kravitz,” he nearly gasps. “What--”

The reaper smiles and takes the wine glass from Taako’s hand to set it aside. “Come here.”

Taako lets him take his wrists into his hands and pull him flush. Kravitz slides his hands down, then pulls him closer still by the waist. He slips his arms over Kravitz’s shoulders and around the back of his neck as they rock lazily to the wandering bassline.

Taako gazes in awe at the candles, at the four poster bed, at the golds, the whites, the pinks, the reds. The rose petals, everywhere, everywhere. Tears glimmer in his big eyes.

“You-- you did this for me?”

Kravitz smiles and simply nods.

“Why? Is it--” Taako flits through his memory for the date. Not an anniversary, or a birthday, or a _deathday…_

“Just for you. Just because.”

Taako is speechless. He’s dreaming. He must be.

But Kravitz cradles his face in one hand and sways with the music and nothing has ever felt so real. Taako grins wide, laughs softly, and a single diamond tear rolls down his cheek. Kravitz catches it with his thumb.

“Why for _me?”_

Kravitz knits his brow. “Because I love you.” He kisses Taako softly. “Because I have never loved anyone more. Because I didn’t know what it meant to love, before I met you.”

“Krav,” Taako whispers tearfully. He kisses him again and again. “You fucking sap.”

They laugh and Kravitz tugs him gently towards the bed. He lays him back onto the lush white blankets and covers him with kisses.

Kravitz stops to hover right above Taako. The elf’s breath fans warm over his cheeks, smelling of chocolate. Taako reaches up to take Kravitz’s face into both of his hands.

“I love you, Kravitz,” Taako whispers with the swell of music around them.

Kravitz kisses him deeply.

“I love you, my dove,” he breathes with fondness, aglow with candlelight, beautiful in golds and whites and pinks and reds and the rose petals, everywhere, everywhere, everywhere.

 


End file.
